


A Tube Ride

by WritingQuill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Parentlock, Sleepy Hamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is away on a case, so John decided to take Hamish out for the day to have some fun. As they go back home on the tube, Hamish is more than a little sleepy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tube Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Thunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunar/pseuds/Thunar). Log in to view. 



_We're going to be late for supper, we're going to be late_ , John thinks as he walks speedily down the street towards the tube station, holding onto Hamish's hand. Hamish himself doesn't seem to be aware of much. The seven-year-old scratched his eye lazily and yawns quietly. John feels his heart clench at the sight of his sleepy son, but there's nothing he can do now, as they walk through the busy foot traffic. 

Sherlock has been on a difficult case abroad for the past week, and Hamish missed him so much during the week that John thought it would be good to breathe a little fresh air since it was the weekend. They went out in the morning, to different museums and walks, and ended up at Green Park, where Hamish seemed to forget he missed his Father for a bit as he and his Dad had fun. Now he was incredibly tired, sleepy and possibly hungry, since they didn't have time for tea. 

'Dad, how long till we get home?' Hamish asks, his big blue eyes staring up at his Dad with a mixture of sleepiness and curiosity. John smiles down at him and hugs him by the shoulders. 

'About fifteen, Hal. Can you hold on that long?' 

Hamish nods but it's too groggy a movement to be taken seriously. 

Their train finally arrives and John manages to get them seats - the privileges of walking with a nearly-sleeping child. Just moments after they get seated and the train departs, John feels Hamish's little head rest against his side. John embraces his son closer, and Hamish brings his hand up to grasp the fabric of John's cable-knit jumper. He lets out a soft yawn and settles. John smiles, feeling his insides warm as Hamish sleeps against him.

Silently, John gets his phone to snap a quick photo to show Sherlock later. 

They stop at Bond Street, and Hamish stirs slightly, but doesn't wake up, only lets out a tiny snore, which warms John's heart further. He'll never get over how adorable his little boy is. 

Finally reaching Baker Street station, John can't bring himself to wake up Hamish, so he simply picks him up, getting loving looks from the other passengers on the train, and walks out, carrying his sleeping son with him. 

He manages to get the 221 door open with some effort. Mrs Hudson quickly arrives to meet them, but John puts a finger to his lips to silent her. 

'He's asleep,' John mouths. 'I'll put him to bed.' 

Mrs Hudson gives him a warm, loving smile and John climbs up the stairs to 221b, then up another flight to what became Hamish's bedroom. He settles sleeping Hamish onto the bed and removes his shoes. Just as John finishes tucking Hamish in, he feels a small hand clutching his sleeve. 

'Hey, buddy,' John says quietly. Hamish gives a lazy smile. 

'Good night, Dad,' he says, closing his eyes once more. 

'Good night, son. I love you,' John presses a kiss to Hamish's forehead and leaves the bedroom with a light heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a lovely fanfic and was immediately inspired to write this. It's just a whole lotta fluff, so I hope you enjoy it. Any comments or anything are appreciated :)


End file.
